


Of Cherry Red Colored Panties And Sexy Surprises

by Nicercylover108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, English is always boring, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy wearing panties, Smut, Top!Nico, We came up with this during english, We were bored, We were that bored, but then again, seriously, yeah we went that far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercylover108/pseuds/Nicercylover108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cherry Red Colored Panties And Sexy Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Jocelin: so, we're back!  
> Riley: with a new story!  
> Jocelin: this is our entry for the Nicercy Summer Contest and the first time that we actually write something with smut.  
> Riley: so here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: we don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.
> 
> This story is also on wattpad if you want to check it out.

Nico di Angelo had to blink at the image in front of him. 

Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Reyna Arellano, stood half facing the large mirror the pretty red head had given Percy for his twentieth birthday, and half facing him. The girls stood behind the brunette with a large grin on their lips.

Rachel was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. Her curly red hair fell around her head like a halo of red berries and her apple green eyes held the very smugness that Nico and Percy both fell in love with. 

Annabeth was wearing a pure white tank top, stylish black skinny jeans, and white silk flats. Her curly honey blonde hair was freshly washed, smelling of cinnamon and cocoa, and combed until they were in princess curls.

Piper was wearing a white tank top made out of thick cloth, dark blue jeans capris, and white flip flops with her caramel brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Reyna was wearing a sleeveless blue low cut ruffle blouse, knee-high white shorts, and sparkly silver stiletto heels that strap around the ankles. Her raven black curls were wavy, but still hung in ringlets, which is humanly impossible. 

Unlike the girls—who looked like they just single handedly brought down Kronos with their bare hands—Percy looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

The poor boy stood dressed in a light, almost see through, pink dress that barely covered the bottom curve of his perfect round ass and pale pink stockings that came to mid-thigh. He wasn't wearing any shoes and had a red ribbon was tied around his head. 

Nico blinked for the twelfth time since he entered the room, staring closely at his half nude boyfriend.

Percy fidgeted under the intense gaze, pulling the dress down to hide the little part of his butt that Nico could see. 

It was unfortunate—or fortunate, depending on how one saw it—made things worse—in Percy's case—the dress rose up from the front, giving the Italian a peek of what laid under the pink dress. 

Tight cherry red colored girl panties covered the tasty man parts that belonged to Percy—or Nico as the Italian likes to think.

"What the Hades is going on in here?"

"Do you like it, Nico?" Reyna asked, the glint in her chocolate brown eyes became brighter with every second passing. "We put it all together just for you."

The tallest of the six didn't know if he should be amused and horny or feel sorry for the brunette male, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that there standing before him, modeling in a tiny pink dress, was Percy.

"Nico—" Percy began only to be cut off by his dark haired lover's lusty growl.

"Get out," he sneered at the girls, watching the sea prince with a hawk's eyes.

The daughter of Aphrodite, the daughter of Athena, the daughter of Bellona, and the Oracle of Delphi just smirked at the look of fear that crossed the sea prince's face and they skipped out the door, ignoring the screams of terror that left the green eyed male's mouth. 

"Have fun you two!" Piper yelled while she shut the apartment door behind her. Insane giggles could be heard throughout the building.

"Bitches," Percy murmured under his breathe as he shifted on his feet, glancing at Nico then at the mirror, seeing just how ridiculous he looked.

Nico licked his lips and began circling the short brunette, gently running his hand over Percy's ass, squeezing it softly before giving his lover's ass a light slap. The short male jumped and glared at his boyfriend. 

Nico smirked. "Nice ass."

Percy turned his head around as Nico leaned in for a kiss; the ghost king frowned and pecked the green eyed male on the check. Olive toned and muscular arms came and wrapped themselves under long pale legs, picking up the smaller man, carrying him towards the large bed in the center of the room. Percy bit his lip and groaned as Nico's heavy weight lay on top of his. Nico looked down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's full red lips, trailing his large hand down the side of Percy's pink covered body, running his hand over the skin of the soft and muscular thighs.

"Nico, more please," Percy moaned and pulled the son of Hades closer, turning his neck to allow his lover more access. Nico grinned.

White teeth nibbled at the soft, delicate skin while a hot tongue ran over neck and shoulder. With one more kiss, Nico pulled down the thin straps of the pink dress Percy was wearing, allowing him to get to the rest of his lover's soft pale skin.

Sinking his teeth gently into Percy's pink nipple, Nico pushed the short dress down his boyfriend's thighs and grabbed the hem to the cherry red colored panties and pulled them off. 

Percy looked up, green eyes widening, and pulled his legs apart, giving his dark haired lover room to prepare him. Opening his mouth, the brunette snaked his soft pink tongue out and began wetting the digits that entered his lips, lubricating the large and rough fingers. 

Nico pulled his hand away from his lover's mouth and nudged Percy's thighs farther apart, before sinking his fingers deep into the warm and tight opening that belonged to his sea prince. 

Percy groaned, and began adjusting to the thick fingers, scratching his lover's muscular chest. Throwing his head back, Percy pushed down on the moving digits.

"Stop it," whined Percy, baring his neck. "Stop teasing, Nico! Please! Just fuck me already!"

They both moaned loudly as Nico slowly pushed into the tight ass. They nearly competed in their moaning while the Italian pondered the tight ass.

"You're perfect, Percy. So hot and tight." Nico groaned. 

"Harder. Please, Nico. More. Fuck me until I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Percy demanded.

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk the whole fucking week", grinned Nico. 

He went rougher and harder, Percy was clinging to him, as if afraid to let go while Nico pulled nearly all the way out, only to thrust even more brutally than before. 

The son of Hades started jerking the Sea Prince off during his last, harsh thrusts. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss before both came at the same moment. 

Percy whined at the loss of Nico when the Italian pulled out. He collapsed next to Percy and pulled the son of Poseidon up against his chest.

"So, do you have to return the underwear back to the girls?" Nico asked. 

Percy shook his head. "No, they bought it for me. So I guess it's mine. Why?"

Nico smirked. "I want to keep this baby for a souvenir."

Percy blinked and stared at his boyfriend before looking back to the cherry red underwear, "You want to keep them?" 

Nico nodded. 

"Why?" 

"Because you look sexy wearing girl's underwear. That's why."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jocelin: well... that was...  
> Riley: interesting  
> Jocelin: ok...  
> Riley: leave a comment below and tell us what you think  
> Jocelin: constructive criticism is welcomed (sort of)


End file.
